Star Wars: Dooku
by writer215
Summary: a Luceno-Style examination of the life of Count Dooku. Jedi. Sith. Separatist. This is, of course a work of Fanfiction. All things Star Wars belong to Disney, however the elements of the story and the original characters belong to me. Part 1: 88 BBY (Approximately)
1. Premise

A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away...

Star Wars

Dooku

Part I: The Boy Who Would Be Count

88 Years Before the Battle of Yavin

Before the Empire. Before the Discovery of the Chosen One. Before the Dark Side clouded everything, there was a boy named Dooku. Not yet touched by the Dark Side, not yet tempted by the devil that is Sheev Palpatine. Trained by Yoda, Dooku will grow into his name, but before he does he must past the many trials of youth...


	2. Chapter 1

1

Dooku stood before his Zabrak opponent, training lightsaber drawn but unlit, bare feet planted in a fighting stance on the mat of the Jedi Temple training room. He was thirteen today, just one more year before he would be sent to the Agriculture corps.

"GO!" Jakasa Hodure, Temple Battlemaster ordered.

The lightsabers snapped to life.

Dooku's blade glowed blue while his opponent's glowed green.

Dooku did not know, nor did he care what the Zabrak's name was. They were opponents, names should not matter.

The Zabrak leapt at Dooku, who raised his lightsaber above his head in a diagonal.

The Zabrak brought his blade against Dooku, but Dooku managed to push him backwards.

The Zabrak glared at Dooku, who saluted his opponent.

This got a rise out of the Zabrak, and he leapt at Dooku, who blocked again.

The Zabrak increased his pressure on Dooku's block, but Dooku held his ground.

The Zabrak's anger erupted.

He threw aside his lightsaber, which clattered to the ground, inactive.

Raising a hand, he formed a fist and Dooku began to rise into the air, gasping for breath.

"STOP!" Jakasa cried.

The Zabrak halted his dark deed, and Dooku dropped to his knees, gasping in relief.

Jakasa turned to the Zabrak.

"You are suspended from the Jedi Order. You will return to your quarters and await trial."

The man turned to Dooku.

"Are you alright?"

Dooku nodded, getting to his feet.

"Why don't you hit the showers?"

Dooku nodded and padded off.

As he rubbed shampoo into his short hair, Dooku thought about his opponent. The young man would probably be expelled from the Jedi Order.

_Good Riddance._ Dooku thought.

Dressed in a clean tunic, Dooku was just pulling his boots back on when Master Yoda came walking into the shower.  
"Walk with me Dooku." The Grand Master said.

"Reacted well to your challenge today you did."

Dooku nodded.

"Thank you Master."

Yoda looked up at Dooku.

"Ready you are, to become a Padawan."

Dooku looked at Yoda.

"Master?" he asked, unsure if Yoda meant what he thought.

"My Padawan." Yoda clarified.

"If have me you will."

Dooku smiled.

"Yes Master, It'd be my honor to train under you."

"Very well. Pack a bag you must, to Kashyyyk for a meditative retreat we are going."

Dooku hurried off to his quarters.

Grabbing his real lightsaber- an elegant weapon with a curved hilt, which he had left behind lest he be tempted to use it in the sparring match, and packing a bag with several changes of clothes, Dooku ran back to where Master Yoda was waiting for him.

"Clear Your Mind." Yoda said.

They were sitting in a forest clearing on Kashyyyk. Yoda had removed his outer robe, and was dressed only in his brown tunic.

Dooku sat cross legged on a rock, dressed only in his tunic, his boots and robes had been shed and were lying next to Yoda's.

Suddenly, a roar broke the silence.

Leaping to his feet, ignoring the discomfort of standing unshod on a rock, Dooku summoned his lightsaber and igniting the blue blade.

"Stand down you must, Padawan." Yoda said, also standing but remaining unarmed.

Suddenly, a gigantic four legged beast, red skinned and horned, like a creature out of a nightmare ran up to the clearing, knocking over trees on the approach.

Yoda raised both his hands. Using the Force, the diminutive Grand Master pushed the Terentatek backwards a couple of feet, but it was of little avail.

The creature was strong with the Dark Side; even Dooku at his young age could sense it.

Yoda was left with no choice.

He summoned his discarded saber and leapt with a battle cry onto the beast, which appeared to be preparing for a charge.

Yoda leaped onto the Terentatek's skull and, grabbing a tuft of its mane, sliced through its horns.

The Terentatek bucked wildly, throwing Yoda into the air.

Yoda flew towards Dooku, landing flat on his face.

The Terentatek must have known that Yoda was too formidable a foe, for it roared nastily before turning around and leaving more destruction in its wake.

"You spared it?" Dooku asked.

"Never necessary is murder, my young Padawan." Yoda said.

"Yes Master." Dooku said.

They deactivated their lightsabers simultaneously and returned to the meditative state.


	3. Chapter 2

2

When they returned to the Temple, Dooku discovered that his dueling opponent had not yet been thrown out of the Order, and was still in solitary, awaiting an official trial where Dooku could stand as witness.

Dressed in his cleanest tunic and robe, his hair and Padawan braid neatly trimmed, Dooku reported to the Chamber of Judgment, where the Zabrak stood, dressed in black. His lightsaber had been taken already.

Above the Chamber sat the Jedi Council members, including Yoda.

"Youngling H'Shaka. To the Chamber of Judgment you have been summoned on the charge of use of the Dark Side in attempted murder."

"Do you accept these charges?" Jakasa asked.

"I do." H'Shaka said.

"Explain to us your reasoning for your attack on Padawan Dooku."

"I was frustrated Master. I let my feelings get the better of me. Something… something a Jedi must never do."

"Thank you." Yoda said.

"Padawan Dooku, step forward now."

Dooku made to step forward, but not before one of the Temple Guards halted him, holding out an empty hand.

Knowing what the silent man was asking for, Dooku produced his lightsaber and placed it in his hand.

He stepped up next to H'Shaka.

"Describe the attack Padawan Dooku." Jakasa said.

Dooku did as he was asked, describing in vivid details how he had been winning the practice duel, and how H'Shaka had lost his temper and attacked.

"Believe you do, that H'Shaka should be expelled, yes?"

Dooku gulped, his Adam's apple visibly moving up and down.

"Master, Jedi are meant to forgive, to not hold grudges. H'Shaka should be given a second chance."

The Zabrak looked at him gratefully.

"Very Well." Jakasa said.

"Youngling H'Shaka, you will retain your status as Youngling, but your lightsaber will be held by the Council until we see fit to return it to you. You are dismissed."

H'Shaka bowed to the Council, then nodded at Dooku, and swept off.

Dooku retrieved his lightsaber from the Temple Guard and returned to his quarters, relieved to be done with the affair.

In his room, Dooku slipped off his boots and padded over to a mat he had set up for meditation.

Just as he had slipped into a deep trance, the Force flowing through him, the door buzzed.

Dooku broke free of his trance and stood up, padding over to the door.

It was H'Shaka.

"Hello." Dooku said.

"I wanted to thank you." H'Shaka said.

"No thanks necessary." Dooku said.

"No. Seriously. I was afraid I was a goner."

"Jedi are forgiving." Dooku replied.

"What's your name?" the other boy asked.

"Dooku." Dooku said, unable to help the 'you are stupid' tone to his voice.

"Do you have a first name?" H'Shaka asked.

"I've always just been Dooku." Dooku said.

"Well, I better get going. My new class schedule is rigorous." H'Shaka said.

Dooku nodded, and used the Force to shut the door, before returning to his meditation.

The next morning, as every morning, Dooku awoke early. He slid out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

The open shower was empty, as usual. Dooku stripped naked and turned on one of the shower heads, basking in the warm water.

After he finished washing, he wrapped a towel around his waist for modesty and returned to his room.

He had no classes, so he remained barefoot, the way he preferred to be. He dressed in a meditation tunic and decided to take a stroll through the Temple gardens.

He padded through the beautiful zone of peace in silence before he spotted his friend Sifo-Dyas standing in the cleansing waters of the pool.

"Greetings." Sifo-Dyas said as Dooku waded into the pool next to him.

"Hello." Dooku said.

"How was your trip to Kashyyk?" Sifo-Dyas asked.

"It went well. I learned a good lesson." Dooku replied.

"And the trial?" Sifo-Dyas asked.

"He stays in the Order, but was stripped of his saber." Dooku said.

"Good." Sifo-Dyas said vindictively.

They stood in silent peace for a few more moments, but Sifo-Dyas soon grew tired of tranquility.

"Would you like to spar?" he asked.

"Sure." Dooku said, knowing his friends impetuousness well.

They returned to their rooms to change into clothes more appropriate for training, before heading off for the gym.


End file.
